


Come Again

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair...come again.<br/>This story is a sequel to Come Around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again

## Come Again

by Aimee

Author's website: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/4824>

This is the sequel to my drabble, "Come Around." I had intended for it to stand alone, but I needed cheering up yesterday, so I wrote this. I dedicate this story to everyone who read "Come Around" and asked for more. 

DISCLAIMER: Jim, Blair, and all things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and UPN. I'm only borrowing them. This particular story, however, belongs to me.   
  


* * *

Jim woke slowly, feeling surprisingly good despite the headache throbbing dully at the base of his skull. He smiled and stirred slightly in bed, feeling happy, warm, contented, sated, and -- he realized as his body protested the movement -- very sore. He shook his head groggily. _How did I get sore_ there _? What was I_ doing _last night?_ Understanding knocked shyly at the shutters on his brain. _Wait...this isn't my bed...._

He opened his eyes and looked around. Blair was sleeping peacefully next to him, hair tangled across the pillow. Jim felt a happy, silly smile spread across his face, threatening to split his cheeks in two. _It really happened; it wasn't a dream. I made love to Blair Sandburg last night!_ He reached out and stroked his new lover's shoulder. 

Blair woke at the touch. "Good morning, love," a voice whispered sweetly in his ear as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. The softest lips he had ever felt kissed him on his left temple. He jumped slightly. "Jim?" 

"Of course it's me! Who were you expecting? Miss America?" Hidden laughter lay buried in his voice. 

Blair edged away. "I wasn't really expecting anyone!" 

Jim froze for a second, then pulled back, frowning. "Don't you remember?" 

Blair shook his head to free it of the last vestiges of sleep. "No...no, I remember. You just took me by surprise. I'm not used to this yet." 

Jim relaxed. "I know I kind of shocked you last night." He giggled. "You should have seen the look on your face!" 

"Um...yeah," Blair said awkwardly. "I gotta get ready. I'm gonna go take a shower, OK?" He started to slide out of bed, but stopped abruptly when he realized he wasn't wearing anything, not even boxers. 

Jim started frowning again. 

Blair cast about desperately for something to cover up with, but all his clothes were scattered all over the room, too far out of his reach. He could take the sheet from the bed, he supposed, but that would just leave Jim naked instead. He didn't know which choice was worse. 

The pause was long, awkward, and very noticeable. 

Eventually, Jim sat up and said, "Are you all right with this?" 

He looked away. "Uhh..." 

A shadow darkened Jim's face. "Blair...do you regret making love to me?" 

"No!" For the first time that morning, Blair looked Jim straight in the eye. "I don't regret a minute of it." 

The breath rushed out of Jim's lungs in a silent sigh of relief. "Then what's the problem?" 

Blair dropped his gaze again. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a little freaked out. I mean, last night was really great. _Really_ great. I've never felt anything like that before. And, for some reason, that bothers me." He made a small, helpless gesture with one hand, unable to articulate his feelings. 

Jim nodded. "That makes perfect sense. The first time I realized that maybe I wasn't as heterosexual as I always thought I was, I freaked out a little, too." 

"Really? How'd you get over it?" 

"It took a lot of time and soul searching. But, eventually, I realized that love is too precious...too rare...to throw away. That's something losing Carolyn taught me: if you're ever so lucky as to love and be loved, hold on to it with both hands and don't let go. I decided I should stop being so hung up on the gender of it and take it wherever I find it. And, Blair, I didn't say it in so many words last night, but I do love you." 

Blair blinked, at a loss for words. "Oh," he said. "Oh." Hesitantly, he reached out and touched Jim's face. "I love you, too." 

They stared at each other for a few moments. Then Jim lowered his head and -- slowly, carefully, studying Blair's face for the slightest hint of rejection -- kissed him. It was tender and sweet, the gentlest kiss Blair had ever experienced. He felt cherished. He pulled back slightly to smile at his lover. Jim smiled back, and kissed him again. 

This time, it wasn't gentle. 

It was intense. It was ardent. It was a kiss of claiming, and commitment. Jim was stripping his soul naked, laying bare everything he thought or felt or was, and giving it to Blair in that kiss. 

Blair accepted it and gave his own soul in return. 

His response was awkward and hesitant at first, but he gained enthusiasm as the kiss wore on. And on. And on. He'd never been kissed quite so thoroughly in his life. He finally had to tear his head away before he asphyxiated. Gasping, he blinked up at his lover. 

Jim, breathing hard himself, smirked at the dazed expression on Blair's face. Then he dropped his head to the juncture between Blair's neck and shoulder and began to suck. Blair shivered in delight. "You like that?" Jim asked muzzily. 

"Ohhh, yes." Blair tilted his head back, exposing his neck in mute surrender. 

Jim bit down on the soft skin, marking him. Then he licked the red patch, soothing it, and blew on it, causing his lover to gasp and squirm. His hands stroked Blair's chest, talented fingers teasing his nipples. "God -- Jim!" Blair suddenly wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, bringing their straining cocks into abrupt contact. 

This time, Blair wasn't the only one gasping aloud. 

Taking advantage of his partner's momentary sensual stupor, Blair rolled them over so _he_ was on top. Slowly, deliberately, he ground his pelvis into Jim's and grinned when his eyes darkened and unfocused slightly. Then he slid his sweat-slick body down the leanly-muscled length of his lover's. He took his time about it, enjoying the delicious friction, stopping the downward motion only when his mouth hovered a few inches above Jim's rock-hard and weeping erection. 

Maddeningly, he paused there. 

Jim moaned, unable to find any words except, "Please...please...." His hips arched upward as far as they could go, aching for Blair's touch, until Blair could no longer ignore the mute plea. Hesitantly, he extended his tongue and explored the tip of Jim's beautiful, magnificent penis with it. He swirled his tongue around the head once, then closed his mouth around it firmly and began to suck. Jim added another word to his vocabulary: "Yes yes yes yes...." He looked down at Blair's head and thought, _Blair Sandburg -- beautiful, wonderful, adorable Blair Sandburg -- is going down on me. The until-last-night 100% heterosexual Blair Sandburg is sucking on my cock. And he's doing it because he loves me._

He came so hard his head spun. 

Blair sat up, wiping his mouth and grimacing. "Eeuw. Give a guy a little warning next time, OK?" 

_Next time, there's going to be a next time!_ Jim grinned weakly. "Didn't like the taste, huh?" 

"Let's just say I now know why my ex-girlfriend always refused to swallow." 

"Well, _I_ swallow," Jim said, voice a dark, velvety caress. 

Blair's neglected, flagging erection suddenly sprang to attention. As Jim bent to his self-appointed task, Blair murmured, "You know, I could get used to this." 

Just before his lips became otherwise occupied, Jim smiled, and said, "Count on it." 

THE END 


End file.
